Epilogue - A Mother's Revenge
"A Mother's Revenge" is one of three possible endings to Scott Shelby's story in Heavy Rain. It is his neutral ending. Characters * Scott Shelby * Lauren Winter Ending Scott is walking down an empty city street. It is still raining heavily. Lauren is standing directly in his pathway, waiting for him. As he steps forward Lauren explains that after calling every last one of the victim's families, none of them -- contrary to what Scott said in his introductory line early in the game -- ever hired Scott to find the killer. He only visited the families of his victims to destroy evidence incriminating him. Lauren says she swore on her child's grave that she would kill the man who killed him, finishing by saying she'll keep that promise. She then pulls a gun and shoots Scott in the head as the screen cuts to black, leaving her promise kept. Transcript (Scott Shelby is walking down a deserted city street, and walks straight into Lauren Winter on his way.) Lauren: None of the families of the victims ever hired you, did they Scott? I called every last one of them. All you did was collect the evidence you'd left behind. Wipe out the past - and feed on the misery of the parents whose children you'd killed. I swore on my son's grave that I would kill the man who murdered him. I'm gonna keep my word. (Lauren, immediately as she finishes speaking, shoots Scott in the head with an unidentifiable gun as the screen fades to black.) Requirements * Scott survives in "The Old Warehouse." This means that the other three playable characters must not reach the warehouse, or: ** Scott must not be shot by Ethan (if he reaches the warehouse alone). ** Scott must win the fight against Norman or Madison (if they reach the warehouse). * Lauren survives in "Trapped." Trivia * This is the only neutral ending that can occur when Shaun dies (since his death does not have anything to do with Lauren surviving or not), showing that even if Shaun died, Scott failed to get away with his crimes as the Origami Killer. * This can be considered Scott's "neutral" ending because although he doesn't get caught by police, he ends up paying the price by getting shot by Lauren. * This ending occurs even if it is announced in "News Report" that the police are still at a loss with the identity of the Origami Killer and/or Ethan is imprisoned and framed as the killer. Lauren's dialogue makes it clear she figured out the killer's identity on her own. * This is the only neutral ending that has a death scene. * It is unknown why Scott doesn't just kill Lauren in order to protect his secret, seeing as how the streets are deserted when they meet. It's possible that he feels remorseful as his internal monologue during "Manfred" reveals, and by choosing to save Lauren earlier he makes it clear that he is at least somewhat fond of her. ** It's also possible that he's pleased to find a parent who was able to deduce his secret and stop his killing spree, even if she was unable to save her son. * Unlike many other guns in the game, it is almost impossible to tell which gun Lauren uses in this scene as it is only seen from one camera angle -- an angle that is not ideal for identifying it. Judging by the faint shape, the gun is semi-automatic. Videos de:Epilog - Die Rache einer Mutter Mother's Revenge, Epilogue - A Category:Chapters Category:Scott Shelby Chapters Category:Heavy Rain